Reach out to the heroic truth
by deadlybutterfry
Summary: Heroes facing their self
1. SHADOW iida

Aizawa: goodmorning class today we have a guest he will be joining UA today he is leon kumatora he is a half two tailed wolf

Leon: *blush* h-hello i will be teaching today my quirk is "**Soul upgrade" **i will help with your quirk but with a trial you will be facing the truth So i will be going one by one.

_Later_

Iida: okay i got this... Got over that. ok... Who is that!?.

: fool im you. Or rather your darkness A.K.A the real you

Iida: n-no that's a lie there's only one me. You're a fake

: am i or am i not you see why even bother making friends you'll loose them anyway and they will just weight you down. They should be thankful they even get to hang out with us (malicious laughter)

Iida: no... You are not me!

: (malicious laughter) i am a shadow the true self i only need my self not anyone

Transform into a hideous almost broken statue

Iida: bring it on!

_One fight later _

: i-i just.. Want true friendship true trust*sniff*.

Iida: it's okay we can try... Try together!

disolves and iida felt new powers in his quirk!

He can now last a bit longer

_**Comment for more and vote on who is next**_


	2. Shadow izuku

Iida: woah i feel as if a massive energy flowed through me

Suddenly the whole area is cracking and iida woke up

Iida: gah! I thought i was gonna die!

Leon: are you ok?

Iida: yeah but i feel great

Leon: okay NEXT!

Iida by now left the room and izuku came in

Izuku: wow your quirk is so cool *muttering intensify*

Leon: uuhh... Please stop!

Izuku: huh?.. Oh sorry i was muttering i tend to do that

Leon: it's okay now please lie down

Izuku then fell asleep and woke up in a dark bloody place with a person in front of him he has a bloody uniform on him with a dark hair

Izuku: wh-who are you?!

: don't you know I'm you.

Izuku: h-huh!? But there's only one me unless...*Mutter*

: am i really this dumb I'm your shadow! The darkness of you

Izuku: huh!

.

: why even bother becoming a hero everything is such a bother no one will change!... i'm sick of this! I hate it!

Izuku: th-that's not true at all!

: oh yeah!? Well guess what it's true

Izuku: st-stop it you... Are not me!

: *malicious laughter* I'm a shadow the true self

I'm sick of being the puppet of life!

Shadow izuku transforms into a puppet like being that has izuku's hair and body but has stiches and a puppet controller on the back

Izuku: i will stop you!

One fight scene later (too lazy for this)

: i just *sniff* want *sniff* to be a hero

Izuku: well the world isn't fair but we should make a change together after all you're me

dissolved and izuku powers up izuku can now feel less damage when using one for all


	3. Shadow Hitoshi

Izuku woke up with a bit of tears in his eyes and looked around. He was back...

Leon: are you okay?

Izuku: y-yes...

Leon: okay i want you to move over for the next guy

Leon the called out the next person which was hitoshi aizawa.

Hitoshi uses sign language for him to not activate his quirk leon leaned it of course and understood it

Hitoshi: '_you called?'_

Leon: '_yes and i can understand... Please lie down '_

Hitoshi: '_okay'_

Hitoshi woke up in what looks like a prison cell with a person standing next to him it was him wearing a jail uniform and has been chained up multiple times

Shadow hitoshi: greetings and welcome

Hitoshi: who are you

Shadow hitoshi: hmm whatever do you mean? I'm you!

Hitoshi: n-no you're just a fake an imposter!

Shadow hitoshi: oh shut up! You are an idiot for denying me i know your true feelings you're just a coward just because they say mean things you believed in it you are a fool.

Hitoshi: shut up

Shadow hitoshi: oh why even believe me people always lie-

Hitoshi: shut up!

Shadow hitoshi: wouldn't be better to just give up after all what good would it achieve. you're just a vill-

Hitoshi: SHUT UP! You don't even know everything who even are you I'm nothing like you. You are not me!

Shadow hitoshi: *malicious laughter* you fool don't you know i am a shadow the true self

Shadow hitoshi transform into a demonic beast that has arrows in the back

Hitoshi: oh boy... I'm too tired for this ugh

Suddenly 4 puppets appeared and helped him battle he won by using strategies. Hitoshi punched him in the face

Hitoshi: shut up i know I'm a coward i always know... It was one of the worst mistake I've down but reminiscing the past won't do any good that's why we move on...

Shadow hitoshi: wow you've really grown up I'm proud don't forget this moment. Okay.

Hitoshi: *laughs* sure i won't. You are me after all..


	4. Shadow hagakure

Hitoshi woke up and looked around he noticed a few changes he felt a bit more comfortable and content

He also noticed he can now activate his quirk at will

And can control a few more people then he heard a cough-

Leon: *ahem* umm if you're done please leave I'm about to do the final student for this day

Hitoshi: oh.. Okay i guess I'll go. bye

Then hitoshi left with saying goodbye

leon: huh i wonder where is she...

?: umm I'm right here beside you!

...

Leon: gah! Hagakure don't scare me like that

Hagakure: ok sorry

Leon: that's all right. Can you rest there I'll do my quirk on you

Hagakure: oh right okay

**Hagakure's p.o.v**

I woke up in a hall of mirrors i can finally see myself but i noticed a figure different then others she has my chestnut ponytailed hair but what's different is her aura and her eyes...i have brown eyes while she has

golden eyes that looks scary then she talked

Shadow Hagakure: oh look a mirror or is it another me

Hagakure: WHAT! Who what why how are y-yo-

Shadow hagakure: I'm you simple as that or refer to me as your shadow I'm your deepest and darkest secret

Hagakure: what no you aren't-

Shadow hagakure: aren't me? Well before you finish that you should see who you really are after all you're just seeking affection do you not?

Hagakure: n-no you got that wrong you are not me!

Shadow hagakure: i am the shadow the true self!

Shadow hagakure reveals herself as a clownish character

Fight ended all she has to do was outrun her

shadow hagakure: what? Will you proceed to doubt me

Hagakure: no i will accept you because you are me but most of the things you said are not true i just care for them

Hagakure then shift back in her invisible self but she now has the power to control the light


	5. Shadow momo

Leon: wake up...

Hagakure: huh? Who? Wha?... Oh i guess I'm done... Wait I CAN SEE MY HANDS OMG WHAT!?

Indeed she is now visible not only that but she can somehow control the light. While admiring herself she saw leon waiting patiently.

Leon: if you're done please leave NEXT!

Yaoyorozu: oh i guess I'm next my name is yaoyorozu nice to meet you

Leon: please leon is fine now would you please lie down

Then yaoyorozu lay down the bed and woke up in a plushed room with no doors and opening intact she saw a person on her opposite side

Shad. Momo: oh hello there you must not know me

Momo: who are you

Shad. Momo: I'm you or most likely your insecurity and doubt...

Momo: why do you look sad

Shadow momo: because I'm useless i don't know what to do they might fail because of us. we are a failure

Momo: th-that's not true you're not me at all

Shadow momo: *giggle* am i or am i not truly a mystery

What do you believe?

Momo: i believe you are not me!

Shadow momo then did the mischievous laugh and transformed into a statue that has a doubtful and guilty face carrying a ton of weight that has a shaped of their friends

Shadow: i am a shadow the true self i choose when you fail or succeed

Momo had no choice but to battle the monster

_One fight later_

Shadow momo: *sniffle* i feel useless i always worry them. sorry it's just to much!

Momo: hey it's okay we always feel guilt but we shouldn't. We shouldn't beat our self up we also learn our mistakes so come with me let try and work together from now on

The momo suddenly felt a wave of energy and knowledge coming through her she could create

anything even liquid,gas,plasma and more!

**Sorry it took so long there was school and crap but I've handled it**


	6. Kacchan part 1

**I woke up in tears and everything that has happened in my vision was... Gone no scars no blood nothing**

**The only thing i saw were the doctor, the room, and a lamp i sighed and went to my room... This has been too much work i just wanted to sleep**

As hitoshi left a spiky angry guy came

Bakugou: tch let's just get this f**king over it. I still need to f**cking have a rematch with that sh**ty candy cane

Leon: ... Uh sure just... Lie in bed please

As bakugou walked to the bed he quickly drifted to sleep and then woke up in. A familiar lab unknowingly to them leon was observing the whole time

Leon's pov

**Huh!? That's weird why the heck would izuku's cognition be in katsuki's cognition? And why the heck is it run down... Wait what!? Outside the lab is a school!? The heck is going on here?**

Katsuki's pov

**The hell is this place? Where did that sh**ty furry take me. Who the hell is that over there?**

As katsuki walked over he saw deku in a lab coat that obviously looked too big on him

Katsuki: DEKU! You better have a f**king good explanation for this you little sh*t or i will-!

Deku(?): or what? Kill me? Threaten me? Say that im worthless? Hahaha! That's hilarious! We all know you're just some big coward with that pathetic destructive quirk of yours

Katsuki: wh-what the hell? Who are you!

Deku(?): you're worst nightmare. Come to this room to find out!

And deku left in the fog while also leaving an eerie laugh

He felt a bit crept out but continue forward to show he isn't a pussy

He arrived in a familiar room that seemed to resemble their highschool classroom... But everything is burnt and smashed to pieces in there he saw deku but this time he is wearing a cast and he was filled with scorch marks and his face looked a bit more serious and filled with rage

Katsuki: how the hell?...

Deku(?): you did this! You threatened me! You ruined me! Even when i did nothing wrong! You even tried to kill me! I HATE YOU!

Somehow even if katsuki knew all of this is fake he could still feel his sins and guilt rushing through his back he couldn't even try to hold his tears

Katsuki: deku im sorry im so so f*king sorry! Im sorry

Deku: if you're sorry meet me on the roof

Katsuki rushed in the roof and saw izuku with what looks like himself

Katsuki(?): hey if it isn't the a$$hole gonna taunt him again? Cause i sure would

Katsuki: the fuck are you talking about. Who are you?!

Katsuki(?): I'm you! Ain't that right you wimp!

Izuku(?) whimpered and katsuki felt a strong surge of anger ran through him

Katsuki: hey fucking stop you asshole

Katsuki(?): uh oh looks like we got a hero in front of us... HAHAHA like i would stop. why would we he's only slowing us down and also isn't it fun to have power and complete control. me?

Katsuki: what the? stop with this! I'm getting tired of your shit cause you aren't me...!

Katsuki(?): heheheHAHAHAHAHAHA you're a fool to deny me **because IM THE SHADOW THE TRUEST SELF **

**Shadow katsuki **transformed into a minotaur that looks like a robot and inside the head mirror is a humanoid figure

Katsuki: tch im not afraid of you BRING IT ON!


	7. Chapter 7

Katsuki: shit i-its no use he's too fucking tough!

Katsuki kept dodging while the shadow was laughing like a maniac he used the smoke the guy fired through his rocket and hid

Katsuki: can't believe I'm gonna die in such a shitty way... I guess this is what i deserve

Then a mysterious light came and katsuki heard a voice

(?): don't give up! Kacchan!

The voice was cheering for him and... He looked like IZUKU!?

Katsuki: the hell are ya doing here dumbass!

Izuku: I'm trying to help!

Suddenly katsuki felt a strong surge of deja vu from this situation

Katsuki: just leave!... This fight is my own idiot!... I fucking deserved this for what i did dammit! I-

Izuku suddenly did something no one would expect. He slapped katsuki

Izuku: since when did you become tokoyami! That's right you did something wrong! But sulking around isn't gonna do something idiot!

Katsuki tried to retort but he knew he had to listen...

Izuku: I'm NOT finished dammit! For once in your goddamm life listen to me and accept my help!

Katsuki was about to say something until he heard a noise and quickly dodged with izuku

Izuku: KACCHAN! His weakness are his knee caps!

Katsuki: how the hell did you fucking know!?

Izuku: u-uh instinct i g-guess!?

Katsuki hit the robot in the knee and the robot couldn't move while izuku came and began dismantling the robot

After that...

Shadow katsuki: just go! i-i don't need anyone!

Katsuki: SHUDDUP! You always fucking insist that you can do anything on your own! But we don't have to be cuz im you and you're me dammit

The shadow was shocked then smiled and disappeared and suddenly katsuki felt like a huge weight was lifted from his shoulder

Extra ...

Katsuki: yo deku! How the fuck did you even get here?

Izuku: w-well uhmm!

_**Earlier **_

Izuku: im here! What is the emergency!

Leon: im glad you're here (explains the situation) and that's how you can hel-

Izuku: WAIT WHAT!? (whispering) you know i can't sleep with kacchan right?!

Leon: well you don't have a choice here buddy!

Izuku: f-fine but let's make it quick!

Leon: sure! (he then used his quirk and made izuku fell asleep next to katsuki)


End file.
